As is known, a so-called disc drive which reproduces an information signal recorded on a disc-like recording medium such as an optical disc and/or which records an information signal on a disc-like recording medium is provided with a turntable which rotatably supports the disc-like recording medium.
In such a disc drive, the disc-like recording medium is placed on a disc support surface of the turntable, the disc-like recording medium is sandwiched and held between the disc support surface and a clamp member placed opposite thereto, a motor (so-called spindle motor) having an output shaft which is, for example, integrally assembled into the turntable is driven, and the turntable for supporting the disc-like recording medium on the disc support surface is rotated. During this operation, a disc-sandwiching and holding force between the turntable and the clamp member can be obtained by utilizing a spring force of a spring, or a magnetic force of a magnet provided on at least one of the turntable and the clamp member, for example.
Concerning the turntable incorporated in the disc drive, in order to prevent a slip from generating between the disc support surface of the turntable and the disc member (disc-like recording medium), it is known to provide, on disc support surface, an elastic layer made of such as rubber which increases a friction force between the disc support surface and the disc member (see Patent Literature 1, for example). It is recognized that such a slip between the disc support surface and the disc member is prone to generate when the number of rotations of the turntable is varied, and it is known that, if the slip generates, it becomes difficult to keep an appropriate focus control.